new_gallifreyfandomcom-20200213-history
House Ophiucus
House Ophiucus (pronounced Oh-FYE-uh-cuss) is a Healing-related Great House of New Gallifrey, and the fourth Great House founded overall. It was launched on September 11th, 2018, by two Healers of New Gallifrey, Healer Eclipse (Kithriarch) and Healer Isa (Housekeeper). The House motto is “Aut viam inveniam aut faciam,” meaning “I will either find a way or make one.” Name Origin The mythological Ophiuchus was known as the “Serpent Bearer” in Greek mythology and was sometimes equated with Apollo, god of Healing and Music. He is said to have learned his healing by watching a snake place a branch of mistletoe (or willow, depending on the myth) on a dead snake and bringing the other snake back to life. In Roman mythology, he was equated with the Healer Asclepius, according to legend, became so proficient in the Healing Arts that he was able to turn people away from Death’s door and even restore them to life. He was said to have been killed by Zeus, according to various legends, as a) punishment for healing someone in exchange for gold, b) at the request of Hades, who thought that no more souls would come to the Underworld if he kept bringing people back from the dead or healing them, or c) due to Zeus’s feud with Apollo. About House Ophiucus House Ophiucus's colors are red and blue: Red for fire, energy, power, strength, ferocity, passion, and blue for healing, water, peace, temperance, love, secrets. The House Crest is a snake twined widdershins around a downward-pointed sword, over the word "Ophiucus" in circular Gallifreyan. The snake-and-sword device is inspired by the Rod of Asclepius, which depicts a snake twined around a short wooden staff. The sword represents the need for a Healer to sometimes destroy in order to save, as with a surgeon's scalpel. The sword was also inspired by the Ace of Swords of the Tarot, which represents the rational mind's ability to pierce illusion and achieve a clear goal, as well as hope, sacrifice, bravery, and victory. Healers, first responders, caregivers, clergy, magicweavers, mediators/liaisons, teachers, veterinarians, all forms of helping professionals, social workers, Chancellary Guards, charity workers, activists, lorekeepers -- people actively working to heal and keep whole the worlds and the beings that inhabit them are welcome in this House. Because so many caregivers can give themselves away to the point of running on empty, learning better self-care techniques is just as important as helping others. Charity begins at home, and a burned out Healer isn’t much use to anyone, especially themself. House Ophiucus strives always to support its members and help improve these techniques as well as healing our own as needed. New Cousins House Ophiucus is always open to new Cousins, and every Cousin has an equal voice in who becomes a new member. Anyone in the House can nominate a new member, but the House as a whole votes on it. Members * Healer-Castellan Isa (Kithriarch) * Healer Faemon (Housekeeper) * Healer Azura (Primary Caregiver) * Student Rodolphus * Healer Sýndesmos * Student Robin Category:Great Houses Category:Culture